Four Days in Shinjuku
by Asukaforever92
Summary: In the cold of December, a series of actions lay down the path the future will follow. One-shot.


A/N: Hello to all, I now present to you my next Code Geass fanfic. This is basically a universe building story and that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a frigid night in the new Tokyo Settlement. The date was December 27, 2010 and forty-eight year old Britannian walked down the streets of the settlement trying to stay on his feet. Colonel Randall Scott was the son of a Baron who had used his nobility to rise in rank. Colonel Scott was coming home from a post Christmas party which in reality was an excuse for a bunch of officers and nobles to get together and get drunk. To drunk to remember the phone number of his chauffeur, he began staggering off. As Colonel Scott walked down the street, he paced four Japanese youths who adverted their eyes. As they passed, the woman bumped Colonel Scott.

"I'm so sorry sir." said Inoue bowing.

"You better be, you Eleven monkey!" snapped Colonel Scott.

"I will be more careful in the future." said Inoue.

Inoue turned and began walking away but, an angry Colonel Scott grabbed her by the arm.

"You aren't going anywhere!" spat Colonel Scott.

"Look sir, she's is very sorry for this. I promise it will not happened again." said Naoto.

Colonel Scott let go of Inoue who walked over to Minami and Oghi. Colonel Scott focused all of his attention on Naoto.

"Listen you monkey, I am a Britannian and you better so respect to your racial superior." stated Colonel Scott.

"I think that's total crap." replied Naoto firmly.

"Oh, so the little Jap has balls. I guess he has to make for having a tiny dick." scoffed Colonel Scott.

"Listen you bastard, I won't take type of crap from anyone." said Naoto, tension growing.

"Naoto, don't agitate him." pleaded Oghi.

"Kaname, if we don't stand up to these Britannian rats, they'll never stop." said Naoto.

"You should really listen to him." stated Colonel Scott.

"I think you should shut your mouth Eleven." said Colonel Scott.

"Naoto, we need to get going." noted Minami.

Naoto realized Minami was correct and turned his head.

"We need to leave. Have a good night." said Naoto.

"Let's go." said Oghi.

"Damn monkey." growled Colonel Scott.

Naoto turned to leave but, an angry Colonel Scott was not prepared to let it end there. The Britannian swung at Naoto who saw the fist and ducked.

"You bastard!" cried Naoto.

Naoto drove his knee into the stomach of Colonel Scott dropping the Britannian. Colonel Scott got back and swung at Naoto who dodged. As he did, Naoto noticed something that caused great concern.

"_He has a gun_." noted Naoto to himself.

Colonel Scott missed with his punch but, quickly drove his elbow back and hit Naoto in the side of his head. The Japanese man staggered and fell down.

"Naoto, are you okay?" asked Oghi.

"I'm fine." answered Naoto.

Colonel Scott snickered at this.

"I'll fix that." replied the Britannian.

Colonel Scott began walking over to Naoto who stood up. However, Minami got in between the two.

"Now you want to get involved." said Colonel Scott smiling.

Colonel Scott thew a punch hitting Minami in the stomach. Colonel Scott followed it with several punches hitting Minami until the Japanese man fell to the ground.

"Pathetic." spat Colonel Scott.

Colonel Scott turned his attention back to Naoto. The Britannian threw a punch which Naoto blocked. Naoto followed with several punches then finished with a standing side kick that knocked Colonel Scott onto his back.

"You dirty Eleven." said Colonel Scott.

The Colonel got back up and as he did so began reaching toward his waist. Naoto realized he was reaching for his gun so, Naoto pulled out the knife in his pocket.

"All Hail Britannia!" screamed Colonel Scott.

Colonel Scott drew his gun but, by the time he did Naoto had reached him. Naoto grabbed his wrist to keep him from drawing his gun then used his knife to repeated stab the Colonel. By the time Naoto stopped, Colonel Scott was a bloody mess lying dead on the sidewalk.

"He's dead." said Minami.

"What do we do?" asked Oghi.

Police sirens could suddenly be heard in the distance.

"Let's get out of her. Come on." said Naoto.

* * *

The next day, Prince Clovis la Britannia was seated on his throne. The Third Prince had a look of pure displeasure on his face as he slumped onto his throne. Before him, Archduke Calares was explaining the condition of Colonel Scott's corpse when it discovered on the sidewalk. It was determined it must have been more than one killer based on the condition of Colonel Scott's remains. By the time Calares was finished, Prince Clovis was wishing he could simply go back to painting. Trying to look his most regal, Prince Clovis sat up straight in his throne.

"Well, it is clear the Elevens must be punished for this. The question is how." said Clovis.

"If I may, we must make an example out of these cowardly Elevens." replied Calares.

"But, we don't know who these killers are." noted Clovis.

Clovis let out a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"_It's time like this I wish that I was Lelouch was alive_." thought Clovis sadly.

Clovis began tapping his finger on the arm of his throne thinking. Finally, a smile came across his face as he stood up.

"Archduke Calares, if we can not find the perpetrators then he will punish the whole of Shinjuku Ghetto!" declared Clovis.

"Please, tell me what you mean your highness." requested Calares.

"We will launch a purge of the Shinjuku Ghetto. The army will enter the ghetto and make those lousy Elevens know the price for challenging the Holy Britannian Empire." explained Clovis.

"A brilliant plan your majesty. I will make the preparations." said Calares.

"Make it so." replied Clovis.

Calares got up and left. Alone, Clovis sat back down his throne and stared at the ceiling.

"Lady Marianne, what would you do if you were in this situation?" asked Clovis.

* * *

In the Shinjuku Ghetto, life was going on as normal. Or, at least as normal as life during Britannian occupation could be. In his apartment, Naoto sat with Inoue and Minami watching the television when suddenly, a knock came on the door. Minami grabbed his gun and answered the door. He was relived when it was Oghi who Minami let into the apartment.

"Has there been any mention of the Britannian solider you killed?" asked Oghi.

"His name was Colonel Randall Scott. His killing is being treated as an act of terrorism." answered Naoto.

"I wound how the Britannians will respond." mused Minami.

"They'll probably hunt us down like animals." replied Inoue coldly.

Suddenly, noise and commotion erupted outside. The four Japanese headed outside to see what was occurring.

"We have to hurry! Those damn Britannians are trying to get it!" cried a voice.

* * *

Naoto and the others raced toward the entrance of Shinjuku Ghetto. Upon arriving, they found a massive crowd waving the Japanese flag, holding anti-Britannian signs and shouting anti-Britannian slogans. Naoto and the other made their way through the crowd and arrived at the front of the crowd. They found a battalion of Britannian soldiers.

"Listen you Eleven monkeys, if you do not surrender the culprits for last murder we will be forced to carry out a violent crackdown." said the lead solider.

"Screw you Britannian!" screamed a Japanese man.

"That's it. We're going in." said the Britannian.

The police forced through the ghetto entrance.

"Run!" cried a Japanese woman.

The Japanese began to stampede and fell back into the ghetto. Most people hid and took shelter but, Naoto quickly took charge. He jumped on top of a car.

"People, we cannot let the Britannians crush us! They have taken our homeland but, they will never take away the Japanese warrior spirit! We must fight back now or the Japanese people will be lost forever!" cried Naoto.

The crowd murmured among themselves became rallied.

"Follow me." said Naoto.

The others followed suit as waited. Their trap was ready for the Britannians.

The Britannian Army had begun beating and killing Japanese at random. As they moved into the ghetto, the number of Japanese dropped from a large amount to almost none.

"I don't like this." mused the Britannian officer

"Sir, should we fall back?" asked one of his soliders.

The Britannian officer thought for a minute before answering.

"No. We need to keep going." answered the officer.

The Britannian soldiers move forward and rounded a street corner. As they did, the previous soldier was hit in the head by a rock.

"Ambush!" cried the officer.

The Japanese attacked throwing rocks, bricks and other items. Several resistance members broke out Molotov cocktails they had already made and threw at the Britannians.

"Retreat!" cried the Britannian officer.

The Britannians ran back with the angry Japanese following them. The Britannians exited the ghetto and the Japanese erected barricades.

"Long Live Japan!" exclaimed Naoto.

"Long Live Japan!" cried the Japanese.

* * *

The Japanese threw up barricades across Shinjuku as a nationalist fervor swept the ghetto. Anti-Britannian slogans were placed everywhere, Japanese flags raised high and signing nationalistic songs including the former national anthem Kimigayo. Hoping to quell this quickly, Clovis imposed a strict censorship on the media and on December 29 he had gathered the top military generals in order to squash the uprising before it spread.

"These failures are completely unacceptable!" declared Clovis.

"We are very sorry your majesty. The rebels ambushed us." replied the Britannian officer.

"That is not good enough." said Clovis.

"Luckily, it seems that most terrorist groups are to small to prove a major threat. Even the newly created Japan Liberation Front proves no significant threat." explained a Britannian general.

"What I am worried about is the Chinese Federation. If they see an opening they could invade." said Clovis.

"It's just more serendipity that several members of the former Kururugi government have settled there." added Archduke Calares.

"Has word of this reached the homeland yet?" asked Clovis anxiously.

"Indeed my lord. His majesty has left the situation in your hands at the time." answered Calares.

"If we don't move quickly then the OSI or the Knights of the Round will be brought in. If that happens, my reign as viceroy will be finished." sighed Clovis.

Clovis closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Send the army in. We'll send it Glasgow units first to destroy their barricades then use them and our infantry to slaughter the Elevens. Once we are done, we will transmit a report about a terrorist uprising that was courageously put down by the brave heroes of the Britannian Army." explained Clovis.

"Yes my lord!" cried the men.

* * *

Back in Shinjuku, a sense of real hope floated in the air. The Japanese pro-Britannian civil government was ousted and replaced by a revolutionary committee with Naoto at it's head. He has organized militias to defend the security of the ghetto and prepared for a Britannian counterattack. As Naoto planned his next move, Oghi entered the room.

"Naoto, everybody seems to be emboldened by this uprising." noted Oghi.

"Of course, freedom is a beautiful thing Kaname." replied Naoto.

"Have you talked to Kallen?" asked Oghi.

"No but, I will soon. Kallen is the reason I am fighting after all. She deserves a better place to grown up in." explained Naoto.

Suddenly the door again flung open and Minami raced inside.

"Naoto...the Britannians... are coming." panted Minami.

"Let's go." said Naoto, grabbing his handgun.

The Japanese headed off and made there way to the entrance of Shinjuku Ghetto. They found hordes of Britannian soldiers ready to storm in.

"Hold you ground." said Naoto.

Calares stood onto of a transport and grabbed a bullhorn.

"Attention Eleven monkeys, this is your last chance to surrender! If you do not surrender now, we will crush under foot!" declared Clares.

Naoto jumped onto of a car and faced down Calares. Naoto then gave his reply by giving the Brad d'honneur to Archduke Calares.

"Those damn Eleven!" screamed an enraged Calares.

"Archduke, should we attack?" asked a soldier.

"Yes! Destroy them all!" answered Calares furiously.

"Yes my lord!" cried the soldiers.

The Britannian soldiers moved aside confusing the rebels. The Japanese went from confused to horrified when they saw a line of Glasgow models move in.

"Don't panic!" called Naoto.

The Knightmare Frames opened fire blasting through the makeshift barricades which smashed to pieces.

"All hail Britannia!" declared the soldiers.

The Knightmare Frames charged into Shinjuku with the infantry right behind them.

"Ahh!" cried a terrified Japanese woman.

The Japanese ran off as the Britannians chased behind them firing at will. They moved throughout Shinjuku Ghetto massacring every Japanese they saw.

* * *

Once the massacre ended, the soldiers retreated leaving the Japanese to clean up the aftermath. It was only now that the media reported on the incident praising the "heroic Britannian Army" for crushing what was being dubbed the Shinjuku Uprising. The media outlets were gathered at the Viceroy's Palace for by Prince Clovis. Once all the preparations were made, Archduke Calares came out and walked to the podium. As he did, the live news feed was spread across the entire Holy Britannian Empire.

"Announcing his Imperial Majesty Third Prince Clovis la Britannia!" declared Calares.

Calares began applauding as did the other government and generals. Calares stepped aside as Clovis stepped up to the podium.

"To my loyal subjects, I am so proud of the Britannian Army for putting down this horrible Eleven uprising. The Elevens may not realize this but, their being subjugated into the Holy Britannian Empire was the greatest thing that could happen. We rebuilt their, we brought Area 11 from a small country under mob rule to a part of the greatest country in the world and we've given them protection from the encroaching Chinese Federation. In fact, I have recently dedicated the Britannian Victory Memorial Center in the old Tokyo Tower to educate people on this fact. To the Eleven subject, I am a kind and compassionate man despite what terrorists say of me. To show this, I hereby announce the formation of the Honorary Britannian system allowing Elevens not only the chance to live among Britannians but, to join the army and fight for the empire. Long Live Britannia!" announced Clovis.

As initial shock, the crowd joined in cheering for Britannian. All, that is, except for one intern in the back of the crowd.

"How pathetic." spat Diethard Reid.

* * *

The announcement of the Honorary Britannian system sent shock waves across Japan. The resistance groups that formed to drive Britannia out of their country were stunned the most. While the JLF quickly rejected the system and many larger cells followed suit, smaller groups were divided. On December 30, 2010 one of these groups were discussing what they should do. Sitting around their headquarters; Naoto, Oghi, Minami and Inoue were gathered to discuss what they should do.

"I think we should give this a shot." said Oghi.

"If we do then we'll just be come drones." countered Inoue.

"Or we could improve our situation." shrugged Minami.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" asked Inoue.

"I'm just being open-minded" answered Minami.

"Don't forget your Japanese!" snapped Inoue.

"Hey guys, just stay calm." said Oghi.

"Fine." sighed Inoue.

Naoto suddenly stood up.

"We cannot accept this. Britannia is trying to implement a policy of Anglicization that attempts to eliminate all traces of Japanese culture. We will continue to fight until Japan is free." decided Naoto.

"Understood." replied the others.

"Kallen, I will free Japan. Not just for the Japanese but, for you and mother as well." said Naoto to himself.

A/N: There is my story finished. I have other ideas for universe building stories which I might turn into stories. Please review.


End file.
